


Are You Mine?

by bangchanshehe



Series: Are You Mine? [1]
Category: Baekhyun - Fandom, EXO (Band), Kpop - Fandom, NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Co-workers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Smut, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangchanshehe/pseuds/bangchanshehe
Summary: You arrived in Korea to start living your dream, or so you thought until you meet a man that woman dream of throwing themselves on. He forces his way into your life and you become turned off by his persistence. But what happens when you start to return the feelings? Is it too late now?





	1. 1

You had just finished packing the last of your things from your small, crowded apartment as a feeling of sadness and hope suddenly sprang straight to your chest leaving a few small tears to escape from your eyes. You had just finished your two years of teaching in the United States and you were hours away from putting that experience to use in South Korea where you would be teaching. The hard work and dedication had finally paid off and you were just now starting to feel the actual reward and realness of the situation. Your life was completely packed up and you were ready to move on to the next chapter of your life. You were going to move to a place where you could completely start over. No one knew who you were or knew of your past. This was your once-in-a-lifetime clean sheet and you intended to keep it as white and shiny as long as possible. However, said clean sheet came at a hefty price. You were leaving behind your most prized treasure, your best friend since birth. Your mom. A sudden pang of guilt overwhelmed you at the thought of not seeing her again for possibly years. And the vision of her choking up on her own tears in the kitchen as she downed her cup of coffee left you a bawling mess before you knew it was even happening.

“You’d better stop crying little girl! I know this sucks but all of the work you’ve done is now starting to pay off for you.” you mother called out to you in her soft voice. She moved closer to you and began rubbing small circles on your back and put her head on top of yours. It was moments like this, when she knew how to comfort you with the simplest of touches to calm you down that you were going to miss the most.

“We both knew that this moment was going to come sooner or later.” She reached over you to zip up what few inches was left of the zipper on your luggage. If you had to describe your mother in a few words it would be overwhelmingly supportive.

From the very beginning of high school you had always wanted to travel and you were always intrigued by foreign language and culture. She immediately recognized this and was the one who told you that teaching abroad would be the perfect job for you and supported your dream to do so every step of the way. When you were studying a new language she was the first to ask you questions about it and let you freely practice around the house without a single complaint. When you listened to music in foreign languages or watched movies or dramas not once did she lose patience. Instead she sat and watched them with you or listened to it in the car on long road trips. Her love for you was evident as she watched you learn and grow and pushed you silently to fulfill your dream.

You tilted your chin upwards and willed the crying to stop as soon as possible. Your mom shifted backwards and grabbed your luggage off of the bed and headed towards the front door with it. The small voice in the back of your head telling you to get your shit together gave you the last nudge that you needed to stop yourself from crying anymore. Once your mom was outside you followed and turned to look at your small apartment from your door frame as you turned out the light and locked your door for the last time. Your mom opened up the trunk of her car and walked to the driver’s side like a zombie and you followed her like a sad puppy. The car ride felt like it was incredibly slow yet still way too fast for the gravity of the situation. This car ride was the last thing that you would be doing with your mom until you would see her again.

Once you arrived at the airport a certain level of excitement was evidently clear on your moms face, but in her eyes the sadness was clearer. Your mom thought that her smile would convince you that she was happy but you knew better than to fall for her small trick. She parked the car and went through flight check-in with you in attempt to cling to every last moment that she possible could. As soon as you approached the lines for airport security she turned to you and rested her hands on top of your shoulders, rubbing them to comfort you.

“You are gonna have such a wonderful time in Korea baby! Don’t let small moments of sadness like this weigh you down. This is not a goodbye from you or me. I will come and visit you as soon as I have the chance too.” Your mom smiled at you in the most loving way that you felt your heart begin to break. You began to feel selfish for choosing a job that allowed you to be so far apart from your family and home.

“You better message me every day and facetime and call at least once a week. As soon as you get off of that plane you better let me know!” she bent over to kiss you on top of your head. “And don’t forget who loves you the most in this entire world!” with that she hugged you and backed away from you as her final goodbyes were done. 

You began to back away from her at a snails pace looking down at your feet as you moved to take your place in line at security. It took every ounce of strength that you had in your body to wait without turning around to look at your mom patiently waiting for you to get through and move on to your gate. Had you turned around you would have lost all control and stayed behind with your mom.

The minute that your planes tires touched the ground you immediately turned on your phone and moments later were shocked to see text messages one by one being delivered to your phone from friends and family members to give you advice and encouragement and several others that demanded a reply as soon as you had reached your destination. You quickly typed out responses to everyone and placed your phone in your back pocket as you waited for your turn to unload the plane.

Never in your life have you ever been as tired of sitting down as you were today. About 14 hours was the total time that it took for you to get to the airport to Incheon, and you were ready to kiss the ground.

Once you were outside of the plane you sent a quick text to your new roommate, Lydia telling her that you had landed and you were going to go through customs and collect your luggage. One of the many new perks to your new life was that the school that you were contracted with had already established living arrangements for you which happened to also be in the same apartment building as several of the other teachers at your school and your new roommate happened to be one of them. She also was from the states and she too was an English as a second language teacher, which gave you slight comfort in the fact that you would have someone with some experience to help you through all of your struggles. You and Lydia had text with each other and facetimed a few times and you felt that Lydia was going to be a really fun roommate. She shared a lot of the same music taste, clothing taste and had similar hobbies. You felt like she was already a close friend.

By the time that you had dragged yourself through customs and got your luggage you text Lydia to notify her that you were on your way out of the baggage claim and were headed to the passenger pick up lanes where she was excitedly waiting for you. Your face swelled into a giant grin when you found her face in the crowd and hers smiled right back at you as soon as she made eye contact. Your nerves started to kick in as you made your way over to her to physically meet her for the first time. However, she immediately crushed any chance of awkward greetings with a bone crushing hug the minute that you were within reach of her.

“Oh my god I can’t believe that you’re finally here!” she yelled and jumped up and down with you still in her arms. She finally released you and you laughed at her enthusiasm.

“How was your flight? Is your butt totally numb or what?” she began walking and you followed as soon as she waved her hand that motioned to follow her or get left behind.

“It wasn’t too bad. I slept through at least two thirds of the flight and watched a few movies once I woke up.” She nodded her head and continued to lead the way out of the airport as we walked to a spot where we could get a taxi to our apartment.

It took little to no time before a taxi showed up ready to take you to where ever you needed to go and as soon as you got in Lydia immediately spewed out your address and off you went.

“So you’re totally shy in person! I expected for you to be supper eccentric and crazy based on our conversations and the few times when we face timed.” She smiled down at you and you nodded back.

“For the most part I am pretty shy in person, but I always have more courage when I’m just texting someone. Sorry if that bothers you.”

“No not at all, in fact I was worried that we would be too much alike and not get along at all.” She chuckled to herself “But now that I’ve met you I don’t think we’ll have any problems at all!”

 

The rest of the ride to the apartment went by fairly quickly as you and Lydia made small talk about yourselves and the apartment that you two would be sharing. When you pulled up next to a tall apartment building you immediately jumped out and made your way to the front door.

“So Jonathan and Cole live down the hall from us and they are also teachers at our school and they are the sweetest people that you will ever meet, if you need anything they share unit 803. If I’m not home or if you need some company feel free to knock on their door at any time. Honestly though half the time they’re over at our flat anyways.”

you knew a little about the two already from the times that you text Lydia or saw a face in the background when you had facetimed each other and you were excited to already have a few friends.

“Here we are 815! Home sweet home.” She typed in the door code and pushed the door open to the flat and made way for you to come inside.

The space was small but cozy. In the living room there were a few tapestries hanging on the walls and plants that loitered shelves, windowsills and countertops and a few cute pictures and pillows that gave the place a cute and comfortable aura. The kitchen was even smaller and had just enough room for one person to be in at a time. Next she led you down the hallway to your new bedroom and excused herself so you could get comfortable. Inside there was a window that was wider than it was tall and a queen size bed was nestled right underneath it. There was a night stand and a desk that sat in the corner. There was also a small closet at the opposite side of the room with a small bathroom that was the perfect size for one person to use. Over all my area of the house was the perfect size for your belongings and felt similar to your old apartment which gave you a new sense of comfort. As soon as you had made your way into the other side of the house again you noticed that you could hear voices in the apartment that you hadn’t heard before and stopped as soon as you heard signs of an argument.

“I know she just got here otherwise you wouldn’t be home yet!” one of the voices argued.

“We just want to meet her!” a second voice chimed in and you were quick to realize that this was probably the voices of Jonathan and Cole.

“Yeah right! You guys got all stir crazy the minute I showed you her Instagram. I know you both think she’s hot!” Lydia responded. Both of the males sighed and huffed. And at that moment you couldn’t hold back anymore and let out a small giggle in embarrassment and stepped out of the hallway into the living room. Lydia was quick to turn to you with wide eyes and her mouth hanging open. Instantly you recognized one of the men from facetime and the other you had yet to see before and both were really charming looking men. One of the males had pale skin with bright blue eyes and a beautiful head of thick dark brown hair. He was quick to stand to greet you and you instantly noticed his height as he towered over your short frame. He had to be at least six foot tall. And the other male was still sitting on the couch rolling his eyes at the other male for being so quick to introduce himself. You noticed that this guy had incredible fashion sense and he had beautiful tanned skin and brown eyes that were framed in the most adorable square glasses that made him look like he was a teacher.

“Hi, I’m Jonathan. It’s nice to finally meet you!” the one standing said with a giant Cheshire cat smile on his face you smiled back and introduced yourself.  
“Hello, I’m Emily.” You said in a sweet voice “It’s nice to meet you guys”

“You are much more beautiful in person!” he stated matter of factly and you giggled like the nervous wreck that you were. The second man was also standing now.

“And I’m Cole, it’s nice to meet you.” He said with a small smile on his lips. “Don’t worry about John by the way he’s naturally a flirt but he doesn’t mean any harm by it.”

At that Jonathan pouted and Lydia laughed at his pouting face and Cole laughed right with her. You didn’t know if it was the playful friendship that these three had that made you feel so comfortable or if you were just eager to meet any one, but these three made you feel completely at ease in this new foreign world.

“Alright now that we’ve got introductions out of the way, who wants to eat?” Lydia asked and the men immediately perked up at the mention of food. Lydia raised her eyebrows at the men’s quick reactions and immediately went to the kitchen to start cooking.

“Is pasta alright with everyone?” she asked without looking up and continued to pull ingredients that she needed out of the refrigerator as the men voiced their approval.  
“Hey I’m going to go unpack a little in my room.” You said and got up to leave.

“I’ll let you know when the food is done!” Lydia stated and as you turned to thank her you noticed Jonathan was looking down at his phone and Cole was watching you curiously as you left the living room.

As you reached your room you immediately pulled out your phone and began to film the new bedroom so you could show your mom just how cute the room was. You walked through every little area and then went outside to film the hall, kitchen and living room making sure to get a good view of everyone in the house so you could introduce them to her. You sent the video to her and gave her the names of the people in the video with a short description of each person and began to unpack your belongings in your room. You were genuinely excited to set up the room and were even more anxious to have all of your belongings finally unpacked. Although you didn’t bring much with you, you were excited to be able to unpack and then purchase what else you needed.

As you were in the bathroom unpacking toiletries you hear a knock on the door and quickly went to open the door to see Cole standing there with a small smile.

“Mind if I come in?” he said and you opened the door for him to walk inside. He muttered a quick thanks and then stood by the desk out of the way.

“Sorry if I’m bothering you I was just wandering if I could take sanctuary in here?” his question left you confused and you raised a brow at him

“Take sanctuary?” you asked and he laughed once.

“John and Lydia kind of both have a thing for each other lately and so I’m trying to avoid being the third wheel.” He said with a smirk on his face. You raised your hand to him.

“Ah, say no more. You’re more than welcome in here, although I’m only unpacking so it’ll probably be boring.” you turned to continue unpacking and he came over to the bed.

“I’d be happy to help If I can in any way.” you turned your head to look at him and he had a single eyebrow raised slightly and a small smile.

“No thanks I don’t have too much to unpack anyways. Feel free to make yourself comfortable.” He sat at the edge of bed with his legs crossed and devoted his attention to his phone as you continued to unpack. Once you were finished with the bathroom you could see that he was really focused on his phone. Whatever he was looking at had his fingers typing a mile a minute, his brows were furrowed and his eyes were squinted.

“What are you doing? You look like your trying to solve a murder case.” You said with a slight giggle.

“Something like that” he said quietly and you stopped at looked at him and he quickly looked up from his phone with a big grin showing you his screen. “Piano tiles” he said innocently.

“Have you ever played this game?” he asked with his attention now back on his phone, playing another song.

“No, but a few of my friends back home did and they love it.”

“Don’t ever download it!” he said with a serious expression “You will become so frustrated, this game is seriously stupidly addicting.”

He threw his phone on the bed and gave you his full attention after his last song attempt. “So what brought you to Korea?” he asked with what sounded like genuine interest so you decided to tell him the real story instead of the quick response that you usually gave to people when they ask only out of politeness.

“Well I always wanted to travel, even when I was young and I always loved foreign languages, so my mom suggested teaching abroad. I instantly fell in love with the idea and began to learn as many languages as I could. A few of my aunts and uncles in law are Asian and always told me how beautiful Asia is and how much they missed it and that gave me the idea of starting out in Korea.”

“But why Korea of all places in Asia?” he asked

“Well to be honest I love all of the nature and the artistic influences that surround Korea.” He hummed and nodded his head to your response

“And I also love the food too, so…” you said quickly with a smile, and he laughed.

“You and me are going to get along great!” he said. He raised his hand for a high five and you raised yours to meet his high five but he stilled mid-air.

“I have a question for you and depending on your answer we may or may not be able to be friends!” he gave you the most serious face and you dropped your hand slightly out of nervousness.

“Spicy food or not spicy?” he said in the most serious tone you almost laughed at how bizarre he was behaving over this small question.

“Semi spicy!?” you said nervously and he clapped your hand in response.

“Fair enough. I’ll take it” 

You turned to go to the bathroom sink so you could rinse off your face and tie your hair up when you heard your phone vibrate on the night stand.

“Hey can you read that message to me?” you asked Cole and he stretched across the bed to grab the phone.

“Um, heart heart heart says ‘How cute I’m so excited for you! Who are those guys? How did you meet them?’” He looked up at you then to look at your facial expression. “Don’t tell me you left some poor man waiting for you back home.” You smiled at the message and looked over at Cole.

“That would be my mom who just text me, and no I’m single.” you gave him a smile and he looked back down at the message and smiled a very small smile, barely big enough for you to see.

“Come on you two dinner’s ready!” you heard Lydia yell from the living room.

You and Cole were quick to get up and go into the living room to meet the other two sitting close on the couch as they ate spaghetti. You followed Cole into the kitchen to help yourselves to a plate and Cole quickly pulled out a spoon from the drawer to taste the pasta sauce. He wrinkled his nose and then grabbed what was left of the unused pasta sauce and warmed it up in the microwave. You looked at him questioningly.

“Is it that bad?” you asked him in a hushed whisper. He turned to you and laughed a little.

“No, we all like really spicy food. Lydia always makes everything spicy, even the pasta sauce so I’m making you some that’s not spicy.”

You felt the heat rise to your face as you blushed. It was such a thoughtful gesture that it immediately made you feel so happy. No one had ever really taken your preferences into consideration like that other than your mom. You gave him a small smile and watched him as he made a plate for you. Having a good looking man watch out for you was something that you could easily get used too. You took the plate and went into the living room to find a seat on the floor to eat and relax. Soon Cole followed you into the living room and took a seat next to you on the floor.

“So while you guys were in Em’s room we thought that it would be fun if we went out tonight as a welcome home celebration for Emily.” Jonathan spoke up and you looked back at him with wide eyes.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to though!” Lydia quickly chimed in and you smiled at her.

“No actually I think that sounds like a lot of fun.” You spoke up with a smile on your face. A night out did sound like a great time and you’d be lying if you said that you didn’t want a drink after the day you’d had.

“Cool so after we eat do we want to chill for a little bit and then go around 9 or so?” Lydia asked everyone in the room and you all nodded your heads in agreement.

Once dinner had ended you washed up your dishes and went to your room to shower and get ready for your night out. Lydia had mentioned going to a newer club in Gangnam so you prepared yourself to look the best you could to have fun out on your first night. You shaved, buffed your body, put on your lotion that had glitter and shiny pigments to give your skin a glow, you curled your hair to fall in sexy waves down your back and found your favorite mid-thigh long sleeve black dress that hugged your best curves and strapped on your best heels. You spent extra time on your makeup to ensure that your eyes looked perfect with red lipstick that was smudge proof to last you through the whole night. Compared to the crying you did as you left your mom at the airport you looked like you were ready to have the time of your life.

As soon as you heard muffled voices come from the living room you knew that everyone was gathered and ready to go so you joined the rest of your group in the living room. As soon as you entered the living room the conversation amongst the three stopped as the boys looked at you wide eyed with their mouths hanging open. The attention made you nervous and you looked down at your ensemble nervously, doubting that you dressed appropriately.

“Oh my god you look like a goddess!” Lydia said with a huge smile and you let out a sigh of relief to see her positive feedback.

“Holy crap! You clean up well Emily!” Jonathan boasted out load and Cole just stared at you with a smirk on his lips.

“Are you ready to go?” Lydia asked and when you nodded she and the others began to make their way to the elevator.

As you waited you looked at yourself in the reflection in the elevator doors and began to pull and tug at your dress which seemed much shorter with the added height from the heels that you had on. As you looked up at your hair and your face you saw behind you Cole’s reflection as he looked appreciatively up and down your body and you couldn’t help but stare back at him noticing for the first time what he had on.

He had on black ripped skinny jeans with a grey turtle neck and a black leather jacket. He ditched his glasses and his hair looked messy in the best way possible. He looked good and you knew that he knew it. He went from looking like the smart college kid to bad boy in a matter of minutes and you loved it. He genuinely looked good in anything that he wore.

As soon as the doors opened you were met with a few men getting off and they stopped to stare at your group before getting off with shy smiles. You stepped inside once it was clear and heard the men who got off giggle to themselves like little school girls. You could no longer hold a straight face anymore and you let out a laugh yourself.

“Damn, I’ve got to keep a close eye on you girls tonight. Every guy at the club is gonna try to take y’all home.” Jonathan said jokingly and you and Lydia both looked at each other with wide grins.

It was never your cup of tea to have one night stands or dance lewdly with anyone at clubs so when Jonathan made this comment you felt flattered knowing that you looked good. It was no surprise when you made it to the club that instead of grinding on any willing stranger you found yourself sitting and swaying to the beat as you drank your second drink, from the comfort of your own booth. Jonathan and Lydia were out on the floor somewhere and Cole went back and forth between the bar and the dance floor. While it probably looked like you were drunk sitting alone, you genuinely were having a good time almost completely sober. That is until a group of drunk men made their way towards you leaving you uncomfortable in between two men who sat too close to you.

“How are you doing tonight?” one of the men asked you in broken English with a sly grin on his face.

“I’m good how are you?” you responded trying to not be rude and cause a scene on your first night. The men then looked at each other as they tried their best to continue the conversation in English, desperately fishing for any words they knew until you spoke up in Korean.

“I speak fluent Korean.” You told them and an overwhelming look of thanks washed over their faces.

“Would you like to dance?” the other asked you and leaned forward to take your hand. You shied away from him and politely declined. However, the other wasn’t too quick to give up on you. If you hated anything in the world it was men who acted like they were the best thing in the world and didn’t know when to give up. And unfortunately, you were surrounded by men just like that in the club.

“Why? It doesn’t look like you came with anyone let’s have fun!” he said wrapping his arm around you. You were ready to put your foot down and result to being rude to the strangers when a familiar face was in your line of vision a few feet away.

“I believe that my girlfriend declined your offer.” Cole said to the men in perfect Korean shooting the men glares as he spoke and waited for them to leave. The two men looked at him, looked back at you and then at each other before they left the booth shooting Cole glares on their way out.

Cole made his way over to you to sit down and placed his arm around your shoulder. You gave him a questioning look and he leaned into you whispering in your ear.

“I’m just doing this to get the point across to those guys so that they don’t try to come back. I’ll go back to dancing in a little bit unless you would be more comfortable with me staying with you.” He leaned back to gauge your reaction and you shook your head.

“I’m fine, you can go back to dancing if you want” he nodded his head and looked down at his shoes.

“Why aren’t you dancing by the way?” he asked

“I like just listening to the music, plus I’m not very good of a dancer.” You admitted and he smiled up at you.

He sat next to you for a few songs and then found his way back to the dance floor once he saw someone to dance with and you made your way over to the bar to order another drink. The men stared at you as you made your way across the room and you noticed the women staring too. As you reached the bar you ordered your drink and waited for what felt like fifteen minutes before it finally made its way back to you. Once you turned you noticed that in your absence another group took your booth so you made yourself comfortable at a standing high top side table and watched the bodies on the floor dance away their stress and worries for the night. You became preoccupied with your phone when you felt the buzzing of a received text message from your mom. You smiled when you read her message of strength and how much she loved you until you felt a presence at your side. Assuming that it was Cole once more you paid no mind to the person next to you until you looked out on the dance floor and saw Cole with a woman. This immediately shocked you and you slowly turned your head to the side to get a glimpse of the stranger next to you in hopes that they wouldn’t notice.

Next to you stood a man who women dreamed about. A face that was up on billboards and seen all over Asia. He had just the right amount of make-up on and he looked like he was out and dressed to kill. But you knew way better than that. It took you no time to recognize his face and nearly spit your drink out all over him. Why in the hell was Byun Baekhyun standing next to you or even in the same building as you? Did he come to the wrong table on accident? Maybe he needed directions to the VIP booths. Or maybe he was incredibly drunk and had no idea what he was doing.

“It took you five minutes to notice me so close to you but I immediately was captivated by you the minute you walked through that door.” He said with the cockiest grin showing his teeth and licking the corner of his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

“You speak Korean?” he seemed genuinely surprised that you were able to speak back to him. You were baffled by the level of confidence that he had in himself. Celebrity or not this type of behavior was not something that you tolerated. Did he think that you were just some naïve tourist who had no idea who he was?

“Of course, I live here!” you stated back

“Well that’s even better babe, how about you and me go back to my boo-“ he stopped mid-sentence when a familiar body was standing next to you wrapping his arm around your shoulders and pulling you in closer.

Cole seemed to be paying close attention to your surroundings even if he was preoccupied on the crowded and busy dance floor and was quick to help you at any sign of trouble. You turned to look him in the face and you saw this jaw was visibly set in place as he served his best go away look. Baekhyun noticed his obvious cold demeanor and just smiled even wider. Just what the hell was his problem? Who smiles like that in a situation like this?

“You know I was beginning to worry that your friends ditched you but now that I see they’re still here why don’t you both come back to my booth? I’m sure there are some women who you’d find acceptable there.” he said in a challenging tone.

“No thanks, my girlfriend and I are doing just fine on our own” Cole replied back in an equally intimidating tone.

“We both know that she’s not your girlfriend!” Baekhyun said chuckling.

“If she was you wouldn’t be dancing with other girls out on the dance floor like you’ve been doing all night.”

Had he been watching you and your friends all night? You immediately began to get uncomfortable in between the two men.

“Regardless, she’s not interested.” Cole quickly piped in and you smiled at his protectiveness over you.

“Why don’t you let her speak for herself? She never once turned me down.” He replied and turned back to you giving you a smirk.

“And I’m here to tell you that it’s not. Gonna. Happen.” Cole barked back. You could practically see the smoke and flames behind his eyes.

Lydia and Jonathan were back at your sides and were curiously looking back and forth in between the two men.

“What’s going on here?” Jonathan chimed in.

“Nothing’s going on we were just leaving” Cole said continuing to stare the other man down while he grabbed your hand and quickly pulled you away to the exit of the club.

Lydia and Jonathan silently followed behind and were anxiously waiting to hear any sort of explanation for the quick exit. Cole remained quiet the whole time and without any sort of explanation you and the rest of the group kept quiet the entire cab ride back home. The tension remained thick enough that everyone felt slightly uncomfortable with the amount of deafening silence. You were first to break the silence with a cough.

“Sorry for that guys. Had I known that the way I dressed would have led to this big of a problem I would have changed.” You quietly spoke up and Cole scoffed and looked over at you from the other side of the elevator.

“There is absolutely nothing wrong with the way that you decided to dress. But, everything was wrong with the way that those guys behaved tonight. Especially that EXO guy! It was disgusting to see him prowl around you like that and try to use his fame to get you to leave with him.”

“You’re too sexy girl. Wear some pajamas or something next time.” Jonathan added in laughing, causing the rest of us to laugh with him ultimately breaking the uncomfortable aura.

When the elevator opened you parted ways with the boys and went home to your dorm calling it a night. You stepped inside and told Lydia that you would be going to be going to bed and she also headed straight for her room. Once in the comfort of your new room you immediately began to start taking off your make up and get ready for bed. You reached for your purse to find your phone to set your alarm for the morning when you noticed for the first time since you left that you didn’t have your phone. You dumped all of the contents of your purse out on the bed in hopes that it fell to the bottom or was hidden in a pocket but your hopes were shot when you didn’t see your phone. Wherever your phone was you were sure to not ever see it again.

All of your information about your school, the first day on the job, even where you lived was all on that phone and you immediately cursed yourself for not having a password on your phone. Anyone who got their hands on it was now completely open to peer into your whole life. You turned off your bedroom light and with a heavy sigh you climbed in bed and screamed into your pillow.

You woke up the next morning around ten at the smell of coffee and breakfast cooking in the kitchen. You peeled yourself away from the sheet of the bed and made your way down the hall to greet your roommate.

“Good morning sleeping beauty! I was just about to wake you up for breakfast.” Lydia said in a sweet voice.

“Thanks” you responded with a smile stretching and yawning as your body was starting to finally wake up.

“Hey do you think that after we eat you can take me to a store to get a new phone. I left mine at the club last night and I’m sure I’ll never see it again.” You said with a pout on your face.

“There’s no need. Some guy by the name of manager Park called earlier this morning and said he had your phone and to pick it up at a coffee shop around noon. The shop’s real close by too so we can just walk there.”

You immediately felt a wave of stress immediately fall off your shoulders. But as soon as it left you it came rolling back. This stranger had to have gone through your phone to know to call your roommate, which means that inevitably he probably knew other information about you as well. You sighed and ate the rest of your breakfast thankful that even if someone knew too much about you, you would soon have your phone back in your hands.

As soon as it was 11:30 you made your way out with Lydia to retrieve your phone from Mr. Park. You decided that if you were going to go to a coffee shop it would be worth it to go early so you could get a coffee while you waited and make use out of the trip. When you finally reached the front of the shop you noticed how tiny and neglected the shop looked. Inside it looked just as good. There were booths and tables that had rips in the seating and the shop had no one inside, other than the lonesome barista. When she looked up at you entering she immediately perked up and asked what you wanted to drink. You and Lydia placed your orders and sat quietly at a small table close to the door.

When you heard the door open you picked your head up and noticed a man come in quietly by himself and you assumed that it was Mr. Park. Lydia stood to bow to the gentleman once he approached your table and you did the same.

“Hello, I’m Park Soo Hyun and I believe that this is your cell phone.” He bowed and took a seat and slid your cell phone over to you.

“Thank you so much for returning it to me!” you said bowing your head multiple times to the stranger.

“No, it’s no trouble at all. In fact I’m not actually the one who found it.”

“Regardless thank you for taking the time to return it to me today!”

“I’m sorry but I can’t spend too much time here. It took me 30 minutes to get here from my company and I’m afraid that I’ve already been gone too long.” His statement gave you a red flag and you looked over at Lydia to gauge her reaction as well. Why would this guy not choose a location closer to where he was? That’s what you and any other logical person would have done.

“At least allow me to buy you a cup of coffee!” you chimed in as he began to rise from his seat. He looked down at you and sighed. He double checked the time on his watch and then gave you a small smile and nod.

You asked him what he would like and placed his order at the front and as soon as it was ready you handed it off to him and his phone began to ring. He accepted the phone call and stepped away from your table.

“Hello? Yes, I’m on my way back now. I’ve just given her the phone. Yes, I’ll pick you up food on the way. Of course.” He snickered into the phone and hang up.

“It was a pleasure to meet you Miss Emily, but I must leave now. I will see you soon!” he bowed and left the shop.

You were immediately thrown by his departure. You completely stilled all movement as you tried to wrap your head around what he just said. He just said ‘see you soon’. You turned your face to Lydia and she looked equally as creeped out.

“What the hell was that about? See you soon?” she visibly shook as chills ran up her spine. 

“That had to be the weirdest thing that’s happened so far. Come on let’s get go home.”

You began to open up your phone to text a reply to your unanswered text messages that were sent while your phone was missing, only to notice that Mr. Park had read through all your texts, old and new. You began to get the butterflies in your stomach as you began to assume the worst about the stranger who just gave you your phone back. If he had gone through your text messages what else had he gone through? 

You opened up your email and your messages that were sent from Lydia were opened. Your heart immediately felt like it was going to drop out of your chest. There on your phone was all and any information that anyone needed to know of how to get to your house and how to get inside your house. That one string of opened emails from Lydia immediately instilled a panic in you. You grabbed Lydia by the arm and showed her all of your open texts, and emails, specifically the email that she sent you.

“That’s it I’m making the boys stay over tonight. I’m sorry but I won’t be able to sleep unless I know that they’re there.” You nodded back to her and gladly accepted the company of the men.

As soon as you made your way back home Lydia called the boys over to help reprogram the door code of the house. You decided on an easy code that the both of you could remember and settled down for the rest of the day.

The boys were curious as to what had the two of you so worried and when you explained the story the men were more than willing to stay over as long as you needed them two. The guys took turns going home to shower and change and then came back over with pillows and blankets so they could sleep comfortably tonight.

Once both of the boys were back at the apartment you decided to have a low key night and just watch Netflix. You and Cole had no preference in what you watched but Jonathan and Lydia went back and forth with each other to decide on what to watch. By the time that a movie was actually picked twenty minutes had passed.

By the time that the movie had ended and a second movie had been picked it was six o’clock and everyone was ready to eat. The guys decided to order take out from one of their favorite noodle shops and not knowing the menu you let the boys order for you. Once the food had arrived the movie was about half way over and everyone was mindlessly on their phones not paying any attention to the movie. Jonathan got up to get the food and passed out the bowls to everyone once the deliverer was out of the door.

“Here you go” Jonathan passed the food around and then took his place next to Lydia on the couch. The two immediately dug into their plates and you were stuck on your bowl trying to get the plastic sealing off. Recognizing your struggle Cole chuckled and took your bowl from you to remove the plastic.

“Em, yours has peppers in it and it’s a little spicy. But if you don’t want the peppers you can put them in my bowl or if it’s too spicy ill trade with you.” He whispered as he handed the bowl back to you and motioned for you to try it to see if it was okay before he began to eat his own bowl. 

You were completely content with what the boys ordered you and you nodded your head to Cole. After you ate you returned your full attention back to the TV screen. Jonathan and Lydia were beginning to get comfortable next to each other under the blanket on the couch and you tried your hardest not to laugh or look too much at the obvious two. You and Cole picked the next movie once the previous had ended, assuming that regardless of what was picked John and Lydia wouldn’t be paying too much attention to anything other than each other anyways. 

Half way through the third movie Jonathan and Lydia excused themselves from the room and went inside Lydia’s room to go to sleep. Subtlety was not a word in their dictionary. You playfully rolled your eyes and chuckled at the two once they left the room and jumped up to take your turn sitting on the couch.

 

You woke up much later on the couch with a stiff neck and sore butt, over heated when you noticed a blanket thrown over you and Cole sleeping next to you on the couch. You didn’t even realize that you had been so tired or even knew how late it was. You checked the time on your phone and your eyes almost popped out of your head when you saw that it was almost 11. You began to feel guilty for taking up the couch that Cole was supposed to be sleeping on making him fall asleep sitting upwards in the small space left for him after you spread out unknowingly in your sleep. 

You sighed and adjusted your position meanwhile trying to also adjust Cole’s position so he didn’t end up waking up sore with a headache. You pulled his legs out from his cramped positon and tried to rotate his head to lean back on the couch when he simultaneously adjusted his positon in his sleep causing him to roll over completely. He fell sideways and his head landed itself in your lap causing you to be trapped underneath him. 

You tried to pull him back up but were faced with defeat when he cuddled further into your lap wrapping his arms around your legs leaving you with no way out unless you wanted to wake him up. You covered your mouth trying to cover your shock from your face and quiet your gasp when your phone began to ring.

You immediately tried to get up but where helpless against Cole’s dead weight. You looked down at the display to see incoming call from HOT BYUNS and answered the phone as quietly as you could.

“hello?” you said in a whisper trying to identify the caller of the number who you were unable to identify.

“I get your phone back to you safely and you have yet to call or text me to thank me? I’m very disappointed.” The man on the line spoke in a playfully accusing tone.  
“I’m sorry, who is this?”

“Wow. You can’t even recognize my voice? You must not be a fan.” He chuckled. You stayed silent until the stranger would answer your question. The voice didn’t belong to Mr. Park and you were eager to get an answer out of the man who had no intentions of giving you one easily. With a deep sigh he finally responded.

“Byun Baekhyun. We met last night but you were rudely taken away from me before I could properly introduce myself.” You began to connect the dots and inwardly groaned at yourself for answering the phone.

“How did you get this number?” was all that you could muster to say back.

“You left your phone at the table last night when homeboy yanked you out of the club. I kept it and gave it to my manager to return to you. I figured that if I called you, you would bring that guy with you to pick it up and I don’t care to see him again. All I had to do was call myself from your phone to get your number. And for that I thank you for not having a password on your phone.” At least he was honest you thought to yourself.

“So about that, I was thinking that you should do me a favor since I did you such a HUGE one by safely returning your phone to you” by now you could hear the playfulness returning to his voice and it made you even more frustrated.

“What do you want?” you kicked yourself for asking. However, your phone was a precious thing to you and you were genuinely thankful that it was back in your hands. Regardless of your first impression, thanking him is something that needed to be done.

“I want you to give me English lessons.” He said demandingly

“How do you know that I even speak English?” he laughed at your question

“While I had your phone open to get your number I took the liberty to learn some interesting things about you. I know that you just moved here, you’re an English teacher and you’re single.” You gasped at his confession.

“That’s a huge invasion of privacy! How dare you!” you barked back at him.

“I know it was pretty rude to go through your phone but I needed to figure out who the pretty woman was who left me last night.” You rolled your eyes at him unable to do much more with Cole still in your lap. “You know this is kind of just like Cinderella. You’re the princess, I’m the prince, homeboy is the ugly stepmother and your phone is the glass slipper. Jagi-ah can we stop avoiding each other and skip to the happily ever after part?” you groaned at his horrible association of you and Cinderella.

“If I give you a lesson we call it even?” you were ready for this conversation to be over with. You were done with this phone drama. And you were ready to part ways from Byun Baekhyun. Getting his favor done with was the only way to officially rid yourself of him.

“Of course. Are you free tomorrow? I can meet you around let’s say eight tomorrow night”

“Fine. Text me an address and I’ll be there.”

“I’ll just come to you. There’s no way we’d get anything done at the dorm or the building.”

“No, there’s no way. I have a roommate. We can’t do it here!” you practically yelled into the phone.

“And I have eight! Your place is the only option. I can’t exactly meet you at a Starbucks either.” You knew that he had a point.

“Fine, I’ll text you my address.” You were done fighting with him and you could hear the surrender in your own voice.

“No need Princess I already have it. I look forward to our date tomorrow, goodnight Jagi” he laughed and hung up on you before you could even say anything back.

You wanted to throw your phone across the room now. How dare he put you in such a position! Despite the unpopular opinion your really were starting to hate him. You were trying to calm yourself down when you felt Coles weight lift completely off of you. You looked up to him and noticed that he was completely awake.

“Who was that? It sounded intense.” Was all he could say. Shit! You woke him up despite your best efforts to keep quiet.

“That was one of my friends from last night.” You hissed

“What did he want? How did he get your number? Which one was it?” he asked his voice rising and getting angrier as his questions progressed.

“It’s a really long story! Hey, do you think that you could come over tomorrow night around 8? I’m having an uninvited guest and would really appreciate it if you could come over.” He slowly nodded his head and stretched out his undoubtedly stiff body.

“You can go home now, by the way. I don’t think that we’re gonna have any problems.”

“If it’s okay with you then I’ll go home.” You nodded your head at him and he was quickly picking up his belongings before heading out of the front door.


	3. 3

The next morning you woke up and got dressed ready to do some shopping. You still needed a few things for your room and needed to gather some teaching supplies for the upcoming school semester. You left the house with a very happy roommate in tow ready to leave a hole of doom in your bank account. You went store after store shopping for the perfect belongings for your room and finally settled down when you finally he spent all of you energy carrying around your bags that added up going from store to store. When you looked down to check the time you saw that it was almost five o’clock. You quickly hailed a taxi and made your way back home.

Once you reached the house you decided that it would be a perfect to enjoy a ice cold beer while you decorated your room before you had to deal with the very anticipated visitor that you were expecting later. Usually you would never be under the influence willingly before teaching a lesson, but the circumstances at hand were far from normal. You decided that now would be a good time to go out to the convenience store that you noticed was just down a few blocks from your house. As soon as you made your way outside you took your time to walk slowly down the streets to remember all of the small businesses and buildings that were around your neighborhood. When you reached the front door of the store you made your way inside slowly. Instead of rushing straight to the beer you decided it would be wise for you to go up and down the isles to see what all was inside. You drooled looking at all of the drinks and snacks there were, making a mental bucket list of snacks to try for the future when you noticed you phone consistently vibrating. Expecting it to be a phone call your mouth dropped at the number of incoming messages that you were receiving. You tried to ignore the messages buy ultimately your curiosity got the better of you.

Hot Byuns: Can’t wait for our date tonight!

Hot Byuns: it feels like it’s been so long since I’ve seen your beautiful face.

Hot Byuns: hope you’re as excited to see me as I am to see you.

Hot Byuns: by the way I hope you didn’t invite anyone over to chaperone

Tonight. Especially that guy from the other night.

Hot Byuns: I want you all to myself.

You could practically hear his flirtatious tone in his voice as you read his messages. You rolled your eyes at your phone and typed out your text.

You: tonight is not a date. Tonight is about me teaching you as your favor.

And there will be people there, I have a roommate and Cole happens to be a

Friend of ours.

You made your way over to the refrigerated section and got your beer. As soon as you made your way to check out you felt your phone buzz again once more and you opened the message.

Hot Byuns: his name is Cole! Now I finally have a name to put to that ugly

Face.

Hot Byuns: I mean I seriously don’t know what his problem is but he needs

To control his frustrations. He shouldn’t be punishing random people (me)

For his inability to get out of the friend zone.

Hot Byuns: maybe I should introduce you to some better friends!

You completely ignored his messages and purposely chose not to reply. You made your way home and immediately decided to start decorating now that you had something cold to complete your afternoon.

About thirty minutes later after unpacking everything you bought you put it in its new homes and sighed contently as your once emptier room started to now feel more like a space of your own. Somewhere in between the time that you had gotten home and unpacked the boys came over and were in the living room watching TV mindlessly while Lydia was in the kitchen cooking. You joined them and sat on the floor in between their legs and scrolled through your Tumblr as you waited for dinner to be ready.

As soon as everyone had finished with their plates you gathered up the dishes and began to do the cleaning in the kitchen. Part of the new system that you had with Lydia was that whoever cooked left the other the dishes to clean which you were more than happy to do since you weren’t much of a cook yourself. Half way through the dishes your beer was empty and you cracked another one open and simultaneously the doorbell rang. You didn’t even have to think twice before questioning who it was. Jonathan quickly got up to answer the door and looked through the peep hole.

“Uh, is anyone expecting any guests?” he looked back at everyone with a shocked expression.

“I am. You can let him in”

Jonathan opened the door and stepped aside with a quick bow and hello. You continued to work on the dished when you froze noticing Baekhyun’s attire. He was practically in all black with a hat, glasses and a flu mask on. He looked completely opposite of how he looked the other night. He looked more like a human being rather than a perfect idol. As soon as he took his mask and hat off Lydia and Jonathan gasped.

“What the hell is Byun Baekhyun doing in our apartment Emily?” Lydia asked you while never tearing her eyes and sweet smile away from Baekhyun.

“He came over to learn a little bit of English.” You stated back.

“I understand that but I mean you’ve been in Korea less than 48 hours and you already know someone as famous as him?!”

“Actually he’s the guy who we left at the bar in Gangnam the other night” at that she quickly snapped her head back to me smirking.

“And you let him go? Emily, have you seen this boy? He’s so pretty and so much more handsome in person? I would have let him do whatever he wanted to me!” she stated.

Cole cleared his throat and you took that as your que to leave the awkward situation and guide Baekhyun down the hall to my bedroom. Once we were inside Baekhyun immediately took a space at the desk and pulled out a notebook and pencil. You waited for any sort of unwelcome flirtation to be thrown your way but it never came. Baekhyun raised an eyebrow at you in anticipation and you cleared your throat.

“So Baekhyun how much English do you already know” you asked looking anywhere but at him to avoid any type of awkwardness. He chuckled and looked down at his own hands then.

“It’s probably best if we just started out with the very basics.” He omitted with a slight blush on his cheeks.

“Alright” you stated and immediately stood next to him pulling out papers and English study books for him to read from and reference.

You’re not sure when exactly Cole entered your room but shortly after you actually began to start with the vocal practices of your studying he came in and took a place on your bed unnoticed. When you turned around to finally give up on standing and retried a chair from the kitchen you nearly had a heart attack at the sight of him sitting at the foot of your bed glaring at the two of you at the desk.

When you jumped back at the sight of him Baekhyun turned his head to see what startled you and smiled at the man sitting on your bed.

“It’s nice to see you again Clause, it looks like you’re happy to see me too.” Baekhyun commented with sarcasm dripping from his voice. Cole maintained his composure and just nodded his head with a lopsided smirk on his face. You silently watched the two while they shot daggers at each other and excused yourself from the room to get your chair.

When you came back into the room Cole was still staring at Baekhyun’s head while Baekhyun was turned around focused on what he had written down. You were actually surprised at the amount of focus that Baekhyun had put into studying. You thought that tonight was going to be a painful few hours of dodging his advances until he figured out that you weren’t interested and left for good. You were silently starting to gain a small amount of respect back for him, if not as a person as a student. You sat down next to him and continued your routine of reading writing and speaking with one another until it was 11 o’clock and you felt like you couldn’t keep your eyes open anymore. You felt your head dip to the side and immediately woke yourself up to the feeling of strong hands holding your head up.

“Woah, you okay?” Baekhyun asked and you nodded clearing your throat, trying to sit up to focus your last bit of energy on the task at hand.

“I guess it’s time for me to go, you seem like you’re exhausted.” He said with a chuckle.

You stretched and looked around the room and noticed that it was just the two of you. Baekhyun noticed your searching gaze for Cole and sighed.

“He left about an hour ago. I guess he realized that I was serious and wasn’t trying to do anything funny and went home.” You nodded your head and turned your attention back to the boy at your desk.

“Look I know that this may seem like a bit much to ask but I’ve seriously enjoyed my time studying tonight. I really learned a lot and I haven’t really been able to ever really focus on studying English with any other people, but you make it easy. Would you by chance be willing to help me a little more?” he looked down at his notebook while he spoke but the minute that he lifted his gaze to your eyes you saw nothing but seriousness in his face. Nothing about him seemed like it was a joke or a way to hang around. You pondered your options for a minute and then shook your head giving him a small smile.

“Really?” he asked with a huge grin.

“It’s fine as long as you take it seriously. The minute that you start messing around or wasting my time is when we end this.”

“I won’t waste your time I promise!” he looked absolutely triumphant as he smiled at you. “Thank you so much for giving me a chance!”

“Yeah, yeah. How about on Wednesday nights you come here at eight and we’ll continue lessons.” You offered.

“Would Wednesdays and Mondays work for you? I really want to learn as fast as possible, we have a tour coming up in the US and I want to be able to speak to fans.”

Normally you wouldn’t have given into him having started off with each other the way that you did, but he seemed like he wasn’t trying to play around and he earned points tonight for how well he worked with you. You sighed and pretended to think about it for a while, watching the anticipation grow on his face.

“Fine” you said chuckling at his dramatic sigh and smile that lit up his whole face.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

You didn’t expect his sudden skin ship when he pulled you in for a hug and hugged him back after a few moments of hesitation. You didn’t see any harm in hugging him since he wasn’t actually a student per say. He quickly packed up his bag and headed towards the front door. You saw him out and he waved before turning and making his way to the elevator with his happy grin still plastered on his face. You went back inside and locked up making your way to your bedroom to wash up and settle in for the night. As soon as you made your way over to your bed you received at a text from Baekhyun.

Hot Byuns: thank you for giving me a chance! I’ll show you how dedicated I

Am to learn. Goodnight Emily!

You smiled at his message and put your phone on silent and closed your eyes to sleep off your tiresome day.

The rest of the week flew by and you were amazed at how fast Monday had approached. Nothing new had happened in your life other than finding and trying new restaurants and exploring new buildings all over Seoul. You busied yourself with all sorts of small tasks that you gave yourself like finding interesting museums and parks to visit to familiarize yourself with your new country and even visited the school that you would be teaching at soon. The closer to the school year that it got the more excited you were to get started with the school year. You were finally starting to feel like this was reality and not a dream. Everything was starting to come together and you felt like you had made all the right choices to lead you to these moments in your life.

As eight rolled around you didn’t dread Baekhyun coming over in fact you were kind of excited. If you could help someone like him you felt like you could really teach to these kids at your school. You began to tidy up your room and get things prepared for the lesson where you left off. You didn’t bother to invite the boys over because you didn’t really feel the need for them to watch since Baekhyun had behaved himself so well the last time, even though Cole still offered. When the doorbell rang you opened the door and stopped in your tracks when you saw two men standing outside. One was obviously Baekhyun but the other was completely new to you. Once both men entered they took off their hats and face masks and you immediately knew who the other man was.

“It’s nice to meet you again Miss Emily” manager Park said with a small smile.

“Ah yes, it’s nice to see you too!” you said back in the now awkward silence. Baekhyun coughed after a moment longer of silence.

“He came with me today so that he knew what I was up too.” The two men exchanged looks at each other and you saw the silent communication between the two. You decided that whatever it was you didn’t care enough to ask more about it.

“That’s fine, the more the merrier.” You turned to grab a chair and head down the hall to your room when a strong set of hands took the chair from you.

“Will you grab another chair?” Baekhyun said to his manager and you continued to walk forward.

Once inside your room Baekhyun immediately took his seat at the desk and you sat next to him while his manager sat across from you two and silently watched you to work until he became bored and decided that there were more interesting things on his phone.

The two of you worked and worked until you felt like you just couldn’t sit in the same spot anymore. At ten you took a break to get a drink from the kitchen and when you came back the two men where in the middle of a conversation bickering back and forth like school children. Had you not known of the age gap between the two it would have sounded like brothers were arguing over a shared toy. You chuckled at the two when you took your seat and the two promptly stopped talking at sat straighter than before.

“Miss Emily Baekhyun and I will have to depart here shortly due to his schedules but first I would like to say thank you for giving him a chance and teaching him.” He stood and bowed to you.

“It’s really no problem, he’s been perfectly fine and well behaved. I’m actually quite surprised with him since he seems like a totally different person than the person I met at first.” You spoke up and gestured for him to sit back down since he was still standing awkwardly as stiff as a board. When he sat down he coughed and looked up at you.

“We actually have something that we would like to discuss with you.” He turned to his backpack and pulled out an envelope with presumably documents inside of it.

“You have done exceptionally well with Baekhyun these past two meetings and he speaks very highly of you” you turned to look at Baekhyun and you saw him nod his head proudly with a small blush on his cheeks “on behalf of SM Entertainment, I would like to invite you to work full time with the company.” You swear you felt your soul leave your body and your eyes probably looked like they were the size of saucers.

You took a deep shaky breath and then looked down at your hands to process manger Park’s request. When you looked back up at him he continued.

“I know this seems a little rushed and short notice since you would start teaching in less than a few weeks but we are prepared to buy out your contract with the school in order to allow you to work for us.” He opened up the envelope and took out a contract. Opening it up to several different pages and explaining all of the benefits of working for the company.

“You would have access to all health and living benefits such as private housing compliments of the company, you would work around the clock whenever a member would need lessons or a translator. Since there are so many groups with SM you would work solely for EXO. Your housing would be in the same building that the boys dorms are at for convenience and you would travel with them when they go on tour to English speaking countries. You salary would be roughly 100 Million Won per year contracted and any travel expenses would be covered.” He turned to you and gauged your response so far. You sat with a blank expression and your mouth hanging wide open.

Just then you got a cold chill that ran all the way down your spine and you snapped out of your zombie trance. There was literally nothing to think about of course you would work for SM Entertainment, you would be completely stupid not to. You would get paid way more than you would teaching, the housing would be nicer since you could live by yourself and you would still get to travel where you wanted to go with the group. You instantly felt your heart beating through every limb, muscle and fiber of your being. Your heart beat was so loud in your head that you felt like it was going to explode. You knew that this was what you wanted to do without a doubt but you felt so much guilt for leaving your other job at the school. You would have to move out of your place that you just settled in and you wouldn’t see the boys and Lydia anymore.

“if you need some time to consider the offer you are more than welcome to take as much time as ne-“

“no.” you cut him off before he could finish

“No?” he questioned back

“I don’t need any time to consider the offer.” You pulled out a desk drawer and the men both looked at you with wide eyes at your cryptic answer. You pulled out a black pen and turned to manager Park.

“Where do I sign?” you looked at him in the eyes as serious as could be. You hated that you had to leave behind what you had now but you would always regret turning down this once in a lifetime offer.

He turned to the signature lines in the contract and you gladly signed all of them. When you were done you sat back and smiled to yourself.

“Oh my god this is really happening!” you chuckled and Baekhyun and manager Park both laughed with you.

For the rest of the night Baekhyun had nothing to say he just listened to the conversation between you and manager Park with a grin on his face that he tried so hard to keep as small as possible.

“So tomorrow come by the building and we’ll have a walk through and we’ll help you get moved into your new place as soon as possible. I have some time around noon so it would be best for you to come then.”

“Alright that sounds perfect to me!” you walked both men out and waived goodnight as you parted ways. Once the door was shut you immediately jumped up and down and screamed. The excitement was literally too much to handle and you were sure that if you didn’t let it out you would explode. To the sounds of your screaming Lydia came out of her room with a startled look on her face.

“What the hell is going on?” she asked

“The craziest thing in my entire life just happened!” you said in between pants from the screaming and jumping. Instead of asking any more questions Lydia just looked at you with raised eyebrows.

“I’m moving!” you laughed and yelled simultaneously. And Lydia looked at you with complete shock.

“WHAT?” she yelled. I sat her down on the couch and told her all about the last 30 minutes.

“That’s fucking insane!” she yelled. “How in the hell are you so lucky?”

“I don’t know. I just saw the opportunity and took it!” and then it dawned on me that I would have to move again and I wouldn’t have friends so conveniently close. That is what sucked the most.

“I’m starting tomorrow and moving in the afternoon. I’m going to SM around noon” you spoke and Lydia started to look less excited and more and more sad.

“We’re still gonna hang out though right?” she said in a small voice still looking at her hands.

“Of course, I know that we’ve only had about a week with each other but, I’m really gonna miss you and the guys. Y’all are my Korea family! I don’t want this job change to mean the end of our friendships.” You smiled down at her sunken frame and she looked back up at you with a bit of a perkier smile.

“Oh my god! OH MY GOD!” she began yelling again and you laughed at her extreme mood swing to excitement again. “You have to invite me over all the time so we can talk about of the members and other artists at SM! Also you should totally slip my number to Chanyeol!” she gave you an evil smirk and wiggled her eyebrows.

You leaned back on the couch and sighed rethinking how much of a dramatic change your life made in the last hour. Once the excitement settled down you decided that the last thing that you needed to do was message your mom to share the good news. After typing out what felt like a novel the exhaustion hit you like a ton of bricks and you fought through the exhaustion as you stayed up to pack your belongings.


	4. 4

The next morning you woke up feeling more excited then you’ve ever felt in your life. You made yourself breakfast and coffee and took your time getting ready. You fixed your hair and makeup until they looked perfect regardless of the fact that you would be moving later. You finished the last minute packing that you had left and left your apartment to go to SM. When you reached the building you were quite surprised at how small it was. You expected the building to be a giant fortress. There were several women and men outside of the building with their cellphones out and cameras ready to take pictures of any artists that happened to walk by. Prior to coming to Korea you listened to tons of Korean music, not only kpop and were familiar with how dedicated the fans were of their favorite groups. You giggled to yourself as you made your way inside of the building and felt proud of being able to call this your job. 

You met the receptionist at the front who looked at you curiously as if she was trying to figure out who you were.

“Can I help you with anything?” she asked you with a polite, fake smile

“Yes I’m supposed to be meeting Manager Park here?” she nodded and picked up the phone to call someone.

“Yes, hello this is Soo Bong at the front desk and there is a woman here for you…Yes I’ll do that…. Yes, thank you!” she hung up the phone and continued to work at her desk clicking on multiple things with her mouse. She printed out some documents and handed you a card.

“Mr. Park is expecting you on the fifth floor in room 507. If anyone stops you show them this, this is your identification card. The elevators are just around the corner and if you have any more questions just let me know and I’ll be happy to answer them.”

You took your things that were handed to you and headed for the elevators. The excitement started to take a toll on your heart beat, and every step you took towards the elevator was making you more and more nervous. It was starting to finally sink in for you that you were inside SM Entertainments headquarters. You entered the elevator and looked at yourself in the camera of your phone checking that you still looked okay. The elevator came to a stop at the fifth floor and you made your way out and walked slowly to room 507 to stop and look around the rooms that were open and any people that were walking by. You felt like a star struck fan girl and you reminded yourself to snap out of it. You picked up your pace to come face to face with door 507. You pulled any last bit of self-restraint that you had and knocked on the door. You heard shuffling footsteps and the door suddenly opened wide. You smiled up at Manager Park with a small smile but your grin quickly fell to a surprised expression when a very exhausted looking Baekhyun opened the door instead.

“Come on in I won’t bite!” he moved to the side to allow your entrance. Once you were inside you took a seat at the desk and Baekhyun made his way over to the desk to take a seat as well. He hastily slurped down what was left of his cup ramen and chugged a coke before he finally spoke again.

“Sorry about that I felt like I was gonna die if I didn’t finish my food real quick. My manager had to step out really fast to finish up some last minute arrangements before you could move into our building so I’ll be showing you around for now until he gets back.” Baekhyun in between gasps of air, no doubt feeling heartburn. The boy who looked as handsome as ever in just plain clothes with a smile that could kill, eliminated any possible romantic thoughts in your mind with the way he swallowed what was left in his cup in the two gulps.

You immediately felt bad for not coming a few minutes later so that the poor man in front of you could eat his meal slowly and enjoy it. He gathered up his trash and threw it away by throwing it in the trash as if it were a basketball. When it went inside of the trash he turned to you with a satisfied smile on his face.

“Did you see that?” he asked, and you nodded your head.

“Yes LeBron James I did.” You chuckled as his smile got wider.

“Come on I’ll show you around some.”

He moved to get up and you immediately followed as he explained in detail what was on each floor until you reached the elevator. He pressed a button that led you to the floor that he just explained was the floor with the dance practice rooms.

The door opened and you noticed a change in the atmosphere immediately. The halls were lively and the décor was friendly and fun, compared to the boring in contrast hall that you just came from. You could feel the music coming from behind doors. Yes, literally feel the music. The sound waves hit you and you could feel what song the group was listening too. You smiled to yourself as you began to try to identify the beat. Baekhyun noticed your smile and turned to you with a small smile of his own

“What?” he asked

“Nothing, im just trying to-“you nodded your head and snapped your fingers “Limitless!” you almost yelled out and Beakhyun looked at you surprised

“How did you know?” he asked you with wide eyes

“I can feel the song.”

“But I thought you weren’t a fan of kpop?!” he asked you incredulously

“I never said that! What would make you think that? And why would I work for SM if I didn’t?” he nodded at you with a smirk

“So you just don’t like EXO then?”

“No, I like EXO a lot actually!” you said with a shy smile. You were always willing to admit that you liked something even when it was an unpopular opinion, but admitting this in front of Baekhyun just seemed intimate and personal. Like you had opened up personal information to him.

“Who is your bias?” he immediately asked with eyes so big they looked like they would pop out of his skull.

“That is something that you will never live to know Byun Baekhyun!” you said laughing as you watched his face fall.

“NOONA!” he pouted and whined, tugging on your sleeve.

“How rude of you to assume that I’m older than you, old man!” his pout instantly lifted into curiosity and then into a smirk.

“So I’m your oppa?” he pat the top of your head and bent forward to be at eye level with you “you really are just a cute little princess! Call me oppa, okay?”

“I will call you Baekhyun, because oppa is not work appropriate!”

You scoffed at him and turned your head when you noticed that the door to the practice room opened and a confused person was standing there as you and Baekhyun blocked the door way.

“I was just going to come get Johnny can you tell him that I’m ready whenever he is!” Baekhyun yelled over the loud music to the person standing in the door way. He stood straight and waited for our company to join us.

As soon as the door opened again you looked up and you fought the urge to drool when you saw the idol at the door way making his way towards you and Baekhyun. Your heart was pounding in your chest when you made eye contact with Johnny. He was so much more handsome in person that you would have ever expected. Simple tasks like breathing seemed to be a lot more work than they usually do as you found yourself actually paying attention to your breaths to calm them down. Being shorter, men with height had always been a weakness for you. Having the 6 foot 1 man himself standing next to you made you feel weak in the knees. That same smile that you had dreamt about countless times was now directed at you and you almost drooled.

Everything about his was better in person. His eyes, his makeup free face, his relaxed style and his beautiful hair were all things that you could get used to seeing often. And above all his skin tone was so beautiful compared to your paler skin tone. You weren’t surprised by how tan he was, but it felt like it was the first time actually seeing his skin. The poor boy was so whitewashed to make himself look lighter, but you had to admit that his tan skin was something that made him even more attractive.

“So I hope you don’t mind tagging along with us for now until Manager Park comes back, she’s new here and I’m showing her around.” Johnny nodded and turned back to you bowing and introducing himself.

“Hello, I’m johnny. It’s nice to meet you.”

You quickly bowed back and introduced yourself as well.

“Hello, I’m Emily! It’s nice to meet you too, I’m a big fan of yours!”

Johnny began to smile down at you even wider than he was and lightly laughed. You could feel at the heat in your body rise to your face. What possessed you to say that in front of him? You mentally kicked yourself for being so embarrassing.

“Well, thank you for supporting us!” Johnny said with a megawatt smile that could make blind women faint.

“Do you by chance speak English?” he asked you quietly and you nodded.

“Yeah, I’m working here as an English teacher.”

He smiled and put a hand on your shoulder and the other was on his hip.

“I’m a little more comfortable speaking English, so let’s speak like this okay?”

You could have squealed like a little school girl. It was something just as simple as speaking English with each other, but when you heard Johnny speaking English in videos or live streams it was like hearing his voice for the first time.

“To be honest, I’m still not that great at Korean either, so that works for me!”

“Well, why don’t I help you with Korean and in return you can be my new friend.”

“What?” you asked completely shocked

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” He said laughing

“No, no, no.” you cleared your throat. “That’d be really nice, actually. I don’t have too many friends yet.” You clarified.

“Alright then from now on we’re friends.” He slid his hand off of your shoulder and put it on his other hip. “Also you don’t need to use honorifics you can just call me Johnny.”

You nodded your head and smiled at him. You had a feeling that being friends with him was going to be embarrassing for you. Your heart beat out of your chest just being in the same room with him, so how were you supposed to talk to him or be friends without acting like a total fool?

“Or if you’d like you can call me oppa.” He said with a cocky grin and your eyes almost doubled in size as you stood there with your mouth hanging open. At this point you knew that Baekhyun had no idea what the two of you were talking about, but he would definitely pick up on him saying oppa.

Baekhyun stood still waiting for the sweet sound of your rejection to Johnny, knowing that you wouldn’t call Johnny oppa, if you wouldn’t call him oppa. But, he wasn’t prepared for you to actually agree to it.

“Okay… oppa” you said meekly looking down at your shoes.

“YAH!” Beakhyun yelled, startling the two of you, pointing his finger at you.

“Why? Why would you call him oppa and not me?” he questioned acting hurt and disappointed holding his chest.

“Because we’re friends” you stated plain as day, and he scoffed at you

“And we’re not friends?” he asked.

“You’re technically a student so it’s inappropriate, but Johnny isn’t my student”

Baekhyun stood there for a minute sulking and whispered to himself.

“Why am I getting jealous?”

He huffed and turned to go back to elevators, walking away from the situation.The next stop was your office which was on the third floor. Your office was small, but had all of the space that you would need. You had a cute little window with a plant in the windowsill soaking up the sunrays. There was a desk with a desktop computer and a calendar on your wall with a joint whiteboard. Across from your desk sat a single chair for guests to sit in.

You started to smile thinking about all of the decorating that you could do to make the office your own. You sat down in your desk chair looking around the room and mentally designing your space. You tapped on the space bar on your keyboard and your desktop turned on.

You were shocked by what pulled up and you broke out into loud laughter. Baekhyun having the key to your office, must have snuck inside and saved your background to an image of himself.

You looked over at the suspect and he was looking up at the ceiling with a smile on his face feigning ignorance. When he finally lowered his gaze and made eye contact with you he smiled back and put his hands up in front of himself.

“It’s okay, there’s no need to thank me. Now you’ll be blessed to see me every day even if I’m not physically here.” He said Johnny walked over to the back of your desk to take a peek at what you two were laughing about. When he saw what it was he laughed and gave Baekhyun a thumbs up. He moved out from behind your desk and noticed your white board. He grabbed a marker and wrote out ‘FIGHTING!’ with three hearts.

Baekhyun had taken notice and rolled his eyes. He didn’t know what about Johnny made him feel so competitive but he hated it. Maybe it was the fact that you got to call him oppa, or the fact that the two of you had just met and were already friends. Baekhyun had never seen Johnny so friendly to anyone other than his members, so of course he felt a little suspicious. But in the end he told himself not to let it get to him, that you two were just close because the both of you were from the states. He coughed and got up from the guest chair.

“So, I’ve got to take Johnny to do some work, if you need anything you have my number. Manager Park should be here soon, and I’ll let him know that you’re in your office. The bathrooms are right down the hall and there’s also a vending machine in case you get thirsty or need a snack.”

He looked over at Johnny and nodded his head once to the door before exiting. Johnny quickly followed and made sure to quietly shut the door behind himself. He quietly followed Baekhyun to the elevators and when they both got inside he broke the silence.

“So hyung, you seem like you know Emily well.”Baekhyun just grunted and nodded his head.

“So… do you know if she’s dating anyone?” Johnny asked quietly

Baekhyun froze. He didn’t want anyone else to be interested in you and especially not Johnny. He saw the way you blushed and how shy you were acting around him. He knew that if Johnny pursued you that you’d most likely say yes to him. He felt threatened so he did what he thought was best for himself.

“Yeah, his name is Cole I think. They used to live in the same building as each other.” He said giving Johnny a soft smile

“Oh, I see” Johnny muttered down looking at his shoes and nodding his head “Cole’s a lucky guy”

“Yeah” Baekhyun whispered.

He hated having to lie, especially to one of his own friends, but he felt like there was nothing else he could do. Baekhyun genuinely liked you from the moment he saw you at the bar. He watched you as you sat by yourself and just appreciated the music and the environment without having to be a part of it, and he admired that about you. You seemed to make what some people would say a crazy and chaotic night into a night where you were lost in your own world.He knew that eventually if Johnny did stick around and become your friend that he’d eventually find out that you weren’t dating Cole. But he hoped that maybe when he found out that you’d be dating himself instead.


	5. 5

“Alright, this is it! I’ll be going back to work now so if you need anything just call.” Manager Park said before he waved his hand goodbye and left.

You sighed and looked around your new apartment courtesy of SM Entertainment and began to explore the new environment. This place was a single unit apartment but it seemed more like it was meant to be a two bedroom apartment with all of the extra space that you had. It was definitely bigger than your apartment back home and your original apartment with Lydia. And it’s not that you were complaining about such a huge space for yourself, but it definitely helped remind you that you were alone.

There was no background noise or any signs of previous tenants, which made you miss the comfortable and warm environment that was your previous apartment. Lydia’s decorations were cute and homey and made the apartment feel like it was relaxing.

You quickly text her and let her know that you were moved in and invited her to come over another time and see the next space with the boys some time.

You moved to the bed room and started to unpack all of your belongings once again. How was it that you had pack and unpacked so many times already? You sighed as you imagined where you were going to put everything and immediately felt like your house would be plain and empty with the small decorations that you had for just your room. You didn’t have much of a budget left to be able to go shopping for any more décor. So for now this would have to be the best that you could do.

You put on some music and began to walk around the house and think about what you could possibly afford to purchase to make the space feel more of your own after your first paycheck. A picture here, a plant there, a lamp on that table, some soft pillows. Not too much, but not too minimal either.

You were caught up in the middle of things and began to dance around the space when your music changed to Limitless and you began to rap and sing along the best you could. You acted like a complete fool flailing your arms and doing your best attempt at the choreography when the door bell rang and you stopped in the middle of the living room. You looked at the front door with wide eyes like a deer caught in headlights shocked that your doorbell just went off.

Who the hell is that? You thought to yourself. You slowly approached the door and turned on the security monitor. You scoffed when you saw Xiumin, Chen and Baekhyun all standing in front of your door and waving their arms at you, hopeful that you’d open the door for them.

You let out a deep breath before you finally opened the door and welcomed each of them inside. You had never seen Xiumin or Chen before in person, but they were incredibly handsome and you knew that if they got along with Baekhyun or were anything like him, then they already had the ego to match.

“Hello, welcome in!” you welcomed them with a bow and a smile

“Hello!” a chorus of welcomes rang out and the boys bowed to you before Baekhyun separated from them and pushed past you and inside of the apartment.

“Sorry, he’s really hyper right now!” Xiumin said with an apologetic smile

“Oh, I’m used to his shenanigans at this point” you confessed. “It’s nice to meet you guys, my name is Emily and I’ll be working with the group!” you introduced yourself

“Where are our manners?” Chen spoke up with wide eyes “Hello, I’m Jongdae!”

“Hello, I’m Minseok!”

They both bowed again and you stepped out of the door way and gestured inside. They smiled and entered into the entry way to kick of their shoes and walk inside. You slowly followed them and as soon as you got inside the boys let out excited sounds and a string of wow’s and awesome’s as they explored your little living room.

“This is so nice!” Chen spoke up

You smiled at his little compliment and looked around to find where Beakhyun was. He was nowhere in the living room so you immediately looked towards your bed room and saw a shadow on the walls. You followed the dark shadow and found Baekhyun standing in the middle of your room and looking around your private space.

“What are you doing in here?” you asked him and he turned to you with wide eyes

“I’m just looking around!” he said with a smile that you knew better than to trust

He walked out of your bedroom and you took a look around your bedroom before you followed him out. He moved to your living room and you could now see what he had intended to do in your bedroom. He was hanging up a poster of EXO and an individual photo that he had framed to your wall in your living room right above your couch.

You didn’t even have the nerve to be angry at him but instead planned to take it down after he left. You knew that if you did that now that it would magically find its way back up on your wall.

“Thank you, that’s exactly what I was missing!” you said sarcastically

All of the boys turned around to look at you with a devilish smile. 

“Why is there only an individual photo of you? I want one too!” Chen complained half-heartedly to Baekhyun

“Because…” Baekhyun started before he went into the kitchen and opened your fridge to see if you had any food “I was Emily’s friend first!”

He frowned when he noticed that it was completely empty and closed it with a sigh. He turned to look at the rest of the members and they gave him disapproving looks.

“What?” he asked them with a confused expression

“Why are you searching through her apartment like this?” Xiumin asked

“I’m hungry” he answered simply “but she doesn’t have any food” he pouted

“Of course she doesn’t have any food SHE JUST moved in!” Chen exclaimed

You all laughed at Baekhyun’s pouting and shook your heads. Xiumin turned to you with a soft smile and asked you

“We’d like to cook you dinner tonight and introduce the rest of the members to you if that’s okay?”

You nodded your head and Xiumin and Chen smiled wider at you. They turned to leave and you followed them up to their apartment.

Turns out they only lived three floors up and you felt comforted by that. They weren’t too far away but also weren’t too close. Their apartment was huge, but not nearly large enough for the nine men who lived inside of it. You could tell that it was supposed to be a luxury family style apartment but with the boys living here it seemed more like a frat dorm.

There were silly blankets and pillows thrown around the room. There were trophies and photos hung up on the walls and loitering shelves. There was a pool table tucked away in the corner and various exercise equipment nearby on racks. It looked like you imagined it would.

There were to members who you automatically recognized as Kai and Chanyeol playing video games on the couch, Sehun and Lay were in a practice room going over choreo and the rest of the members were unseen.

“Where is Suho and D.O?” you asked softly to no one in particular

“Ah, so you do know who we are!” Xiumin said with a soft smile “Usually people don’t behave around us as calmly as you do so I was wondering if you actually knew who we were” he confessed with a slight blush. “It feels good to meet someone who treats us like normal human beings”

“They are both doing individual schedules right now.” Baekhyun answered

He jumped on the couch and startled the mess out of the boys who were so focused on the game they had no idea that we had come inside. They both jumped and turned around to hit Baekhyun as a punishment for disturbing their game. Baekhyun had laughed and brushed it off but as the other boys were turning back around to start the game again, Chanyeol had made eye contact with you and his eyes automatically shot wide open. He jumped again and the boys turned to see what had him so startled.

“there’s…. there’s a girl” he said pointing at you like you were a ghost

Kai smiled at his joke and turned around to see you but once he realized that Chanyeol wasn’t just playing with him he jumped and yelled too. He covered his heart with his hand and he willed it to stop beating so harshly and Baekhyun looked at the boys disgusted.

“What’s wrong with you, you act like you’ve never seen a girl before!” he yelled at them

You felt awkward just standing around while the two boys just stared at you startled and flustered, and blew air in your cheeks while they got over their own shock. You rocked back on your heels and when both of the men looked at you normally you bowed politely

“Hello, I’m Emily and I’m going to be teaching the group English” you said with a polite smile

The boys opened their mouth as if they were finally putting two and two together and then nodded their heads

“But why is she here hyung?” Chanyeol asked Baekhyun

Baekhyun shot him a hard glare and then smiled at you softly like he was checking to see if you had heard him and turned back to chanyeol and poked him in the cheek.

“She’s here because she just moved in, has no food and still hasn’t met all of the members yet. She’s staying for dinner” Baekhyun explained quietly.

You decided to walk away from the conversation instead of continuing to stand there under the scrutinizing eyes of the men and made your way into the kitchen and stood next to Xiumin. You eyed all of the ingredients and the quantities of food and asked him

“Do you need any help?”

Xiumin smiled at you gratefully and nodded his head “If you would chop up that onion, that would be helpful”

You nodded your head and immediately began to do as he instructed. There was no harm in helping him and at least you would be out of the way of curious and shocked men. You mindlessly chopped it up and hummed to Limitless in your head. After hearing it so many times today it was hard to get it out. You were so wrapped up in your own world that you didn’t even realize that Xiumin was humming and singing along with you. But the two of you were shushed when Baekhyun walked into the kitchen and yelled.

You gasped in shock and dropped the knife that you had in your hands and Xiumin dropped a pan on the counter, making a large ringing noise. You shut your eyes and held your chest feeling like your heart was soon going to explode! When your breathing went back to normal you turned around and glared at the source of the scare.

Baekhyun stood there with his hands on his hips glaring at the two of you like you had just disrespected him in the worst way.

“Do you want to die?” Xiumin yelled at him

Baekhyun could sense the seriousness in his tone and quickly dropped his glare. “Sorry hyung, I didn’t mean to scare you!” he apologized to him before he turned to you “But you! You cannot sing any songs in this house that aren’t EXO’s!” 

You rolled your eyes at him and turned back to your cutting board and onion. You started to chop again when you felt Baekhyun standing to your side

“I’m serious!” He said pointedly

“you can’t ban me from singing specific music that’s just ridiculous!” you stated not looking at him

“Don’t worry Emily, he’s just jealous of Johnny” Chen said with an evil snicker at the bar across from the two of you

You laughed along with him and turned to minseok’s skillet to dump the onion in. The sound of them cooking rang through your ears and you could smell their strong scent overwhelm the entire kitchen.

“Yah!” you could hear Baekhyun growling at Chen

You stood by the skillet and watched the onions to make sure that they wouldn’t burn and Xiumin pulled them off of the hot stove as soon as they were done. He threw them into a large mixing bowl and stirred all of the Ingredients together thoroughly before he grabbed handfuls and placed them in bowls. You took each bowl and set it down at the table in front of the chairs and grabbed the rest of the side dishes.

You had never seen so much food being made for an occasion other than a national holiday and you admired the hard work and dedication that you knew it took to be able to cook so much food. You also knew how much of a bitch the clean up would be.

Xiumin called all of the boys and they gathered at the dinner table. Sehun and Lay both looked at you shocked but they didn’t seem nearly as surprised to see you as the other two boys were. Sehun looked at you with a curious smirk and Lay looked at you like he had seen you before.

“What is she doing here?” he asked Baekhyun

Baekhyun looked startled and gave Lay a glare that threatened doom if he continued with where he was taking the conversation.

“Yeah! You’re her! You’re the girl from the bar!” Lay confirmed with a smile and waved at you

“Hello, I’m Emily” you said for the millionth time and bowed politely

“Is your boyfriend here?” he asked looking around the room for someone

“Lay… Stop” Baekhyun pleaded

You gave Baekhyun a curious glance and then turned back to Lay “I’m sorry I don’t have a boyfriend”

“Then who was that guy who came back to the bar and tried to kill all of us?” Lay asked with wide eyes

“What?” you asked confused more than ever

“That night that Baekhyun hit on you at the bar, there was a guy who came into our booth and tried to beat the living hell out of Baekhyun for flirting with you” Lay explained

You looked to Baekhyun for validation but his eyes were shut and his head was hung towards the ground.

“What is he talking about?” you asked him

He slowly looked up at you with an apologetic grimace and he rubbed the back of his head. It took him a minute to finally start talking but as soon as he did you could see that it wasn’t something that he was proud to mention

“Cole came back to the club after you guys went home and tried to start something.” He confessed

“And…” you stated knowing that, that wasn’t the whole story

Baekhyun opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something but quickly shut it and rubbed his hands over his face

“And, the bouncers ended up having some fun with him. Probably broke a couple of his ribs” Lay stated plain as day


End file.
